All By Myself
by shofura
Summary: Semenjak kepergian mama, Kulakukan dengan sendirian. Tidak ada orang yang membantuku. Kalau paman? Paman hanya sekedar dan berujung harus ada imbalan. Sampai pada akhirnya, Aku menemukan seseorang yang tulus menyayangi dan menerimaku apa adanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:General dan Mystery**

**All By Myself**

Sasuke x sakura

Warning:AU,IC,Beta fic,bahasanya baku.

***oooo***

**Beginilah Kehidupanku**

Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah cermin di depan wajahku. Sesekali aku memoleskan sedikit make up pada bagian tertentu dan tidak lupa aku tambahkan pemanis dibibirku. Sempurna,kini diriku cantik dari biasanya,apalagi ditambah pakaian seperti ini membuat diriku semakin pakaianku yang vulgar ataupun dandananku yang terlalu menor. Arghh..entahlah aku juga merasa binggung untuk pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi apakah ini diriku? Ya, inilah diriku. hanya saja penampilanku benar benar dirombak. yang tadinya wajahku polos sekarang harus memakai make up yang tebal dan ini benar benar membuatku risih. Kalau saja saja aku tidak bertemu dengan paman,mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini. Semua kejadian ini bermula sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Dimana kedua orang tuaku sudah lama bercerai dan pada saat itulah aku lebih memilih tinggal bersama mama. Disaat moment ini paman datang secara mendadak dan berjanji kepada mama akan mengurusku sampai aku punya kerjaan yang layak. Mama dan aku setuju dengan tawaran paman dan dalam pikiran kami paman itu orangnya berhati mulia. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Mama jatuh sakit dan aku harus mencari uang untuknya. Pada akhirnya paman menanggung semua biaya pengobatan yang mama jalanin dan aku sangat bersyukur punya paman berhati malaikat. 4 bulan kemudian, Penyakit mama semakin parah dan aku semakin memprihatin keadaannya. Sampai akhirnya mama meninggal dan menitipkan pesan terakhir kepada paman agar aku di urus olehnya dan aku harus menuruti perkataan paman. aku hanya bisa menangis di samping tubuh mama yang terbujur kaku. Sejak kepergian mama, Aku hanya bisa menumpang di rumah paman dan tidak mempunyai pekerjaan.

Pada akhirnya paman menawarkan aku pekerjaan lalu aku menyetujuinya. Paman hanya tersenyum dan mengajak aku ke tempat kerjaannya. Setelah sampai ditempat itu, Aku hanya tertegun dan tidak percaya bahwa aku harus bekerja ditempat maksiat. Tadinya aku sempat menolak, Tapi paman memaksa aku untuk kerja disini. Kalau aku masih tetap menolaknya, Aku akan diusir dari rumahnya dan harus membayar semua pengobatan mama. Aku langsung syok mendengar itu. Jadi selama ini dari semua pengorbanan paman harus ada imbalannya? Aku tidak percaya dibalik semua kebaikannya ternyata harus dibayar dengan, Itu imbalannya aku harus bekerja di tempat ini. Keputusanku adalah harus mengambil pekerjaan itu walaupun hati kecilku menolaknya. Paman hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas kerja kontrak. Mataku membulat besar ketika tau itu kertas kontrak kerja dan tertulis aku harus bekerja dengannya selama 3 tahun. Aku disuruh untuk bertanda tangan di kertas kontrak kerja itu dan aku pun mematuhinya. Oh ya, Pamanku punya club malam dan aku bekerja menjadi penari di clubnya. Dari sejak itulah aku bekerja disini dan memakai pakaian seperti ini.

"sakura, Paman sasori sudah memanggil kita disuruh tampil."seseorang telah membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kesamping dan senyumku mulai berkembang setelah tau siapa yang memanggilku.

"ok, Karin."kataku sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

**BTC **

**Note:**

**Akhirnya chapter 1 sudah kalo ceritanya rada gak nyambung dan kurang menarik dimata lupa di komen ya.. apa kekurangnya. arigatou **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:General dan Mystery**

**All By Myself**

Sasuke x sakura

Warning:AU,IC,Beta fic,bahasanya baku.

***oooo***

**Yeah,Teman Baru**

**Sakura Pov**

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong lorong yang gelap dan sempit. Sepi dan sunyi,begitulah keadaan yang kulihat hari ini. aku mengerling perhatianku ke Jam yang sudah bertenger sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.30 AM. Aku beberapa kali menguap dan mataku berair gara-gara menahan kantuk yang sudah menggila. Hah, Pantas saja aku menguap terus ternyata sudah jam segini. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu aku tidur dikasur yang empuk dan memeluk bantal seerat-eratnya. Ya, Itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku. Aku sekarang melewati perempatan gang kecil dan ini jalan pintas satu-satunya yang menuju kerumah paman.

Tuk tuk tuk

aku mendengar suara langkah orang. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, Yang kulihat hanya jalanan yang sepi dan beberapa tempat sampah yang berjejer tidak teratur.

_'__Mungkin aku salah dengar.'_aku berbicara dalam hati. Kulanjutkan langkahku.

Tuk tuk tuk

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara langkah orang.

"Siapa kamu?! Keluar kamu pengecut! Jangan hanya bisa mengikuti orang dari belakang!"aku mengeluarkan suara dengan lantangnya. Aku berbicara seperti itu, Muncul lah dua orang berbadan tinggi, kekar dan bermuka sangar. dengan rasa ketakutan aku membalikan badan dan lari sekencang-kencangnya. Kedua orang itu mengikutiku dari belakang. Perasaanku sangat panik bercampur dengan ketakutan.

_'__Siapa mereka? Padahal Aku tidak mengenal mereka.'_kata batinku. Aku terus berlari dan masuk ke sebuah gak kecil.

_'__sialan, Jalan buntu lagi'_kata batinku lagi. _Great_, Aku terjebak disini dan dua pria asing itu sudah di depanku.

"Mau apa kalian?! Kalian mau uangku?! Ini ambil'lah semua isi tasku ini"kataku dengan ketakutan.

"Kisame, Manis sekali dia. Mau kita apakan dia? Apa kita sekalian langsung mencobanya"kata salah satu pria itu. Kulihat tampang dia sangat nafsuan.

"Hm, Kita langsung mencobanya aja. Lagian dia juga masih segar."kata kisame sambil memegangin daguku. Aku tepis tangannya dari wajahku. Salah satu diantara mereka berhasil menampar pipiku.

"kasar sekali dirimu terhadap perempuan ini."kata seseorang yang membuat kami menolehnya dan aku tercengang melihat pria itu.

"oh, Berlaga sok pahlawan ya? Hidan, Bantu aku menghajarnya."kata kisame sambil memberi aba-aba dan anak buahnya langsung menuruti perkataannya. Hidan pun langsung maju dan meluncurkan kepalan tangannya kearah tubuh pria itu. Pria itu dengan sigapnya langsung menangkap tangan dia dan membenturkan tubuh hidan kearah tembok. Hidan pun jatuh tersungkur akibat efek dari benturan itu. .Kisame yang dari tadi hanya ngelihatin akhirnya kisame pun yang maju. Pertarungan pun akhirnya dimenangkan oleh pria misterius itu. Keduanya pun lari terbirit-birit. Aku tidak percaya dengan semua adegan yang aku lihat secara langsung. Seorang diri dapat melumpuhkan dua orang yang berbadan besar darinya. Maksudku badan pria misterius tersebut kekar juga tapi badanya lebih pendek dari dua pria yang tadi. Ada kali beda 5 cm dengan kedua pria tadi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa nona?"kata pria misterius itu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Thank you."kataku dengan pelan. Dia hanya menatapku dengan datar. Dia hanya sekali mengangguk. Hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan? Dingin sekali dia. Bukannya itu tidak sopan kalau di Negara ini. dasar pria menyebalkan. Aku menatap dirinya dengan sinis.

"Sasuke, Kamu darimana saja? Aku cariin juga. Bukannya nungguin malah ninggalin aku."kata pria berambut pirang dan tak lupa ada kumis dibagian kedua pipinya. Siapa lagi ini? _please_,jangan menyebalkan seperti pria berambut hitam ini.

"Cih, Ngapain kamu disini? Aku tidak akan menunggu orang aneh semacam kamu."perkataan pedas itu terlontarkan dari mulutnya. Ya, Ampun orang ini kesambet hantu kali ya? Masa dia harus ngomong pedas dengan temannya sendiri. Benar benar orang yang gak punya hati.

"Jahat kamu sasuke! Eh,tapi siapa gadis ini? Apakah ini pacarmu? Huh,pantas saja ninggalin. Ternyata eh ternyata untuk jadi pahlawannya. Ya ya ya bisa aku maklumin. Ketika orang jatuh cinta sikapnya berbeda dengan temannya."kata pria berkumis kucing dengan nada mengejek. _What the fuck?_ Dia mengatakan aku pacarnya? Mendingan aku pacaran dengan gaara deh dibandingkan sama dia.

"Cih, Diam kamu! Dia bukan pacarku, Aku hanya lewat dan melihat dia terpojok sama orang orang asing. Karena aku tidak tega makanya aku tolongin."kata sasuke sambil melirik sinis kearah pria pirang. Kedua orang ini sama-sama membuat aku jengkel. Waktuku akan habis jika disini terus. Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Adu mulut pun tidak terdengar lagi dan sasuke pun mengajak aku pulang bareng. Ya, Lumayan buat kenalan dengan mereka.

Selama di dalam mobil, Kami berbincang-bincang masalah hobby, Makanan kesukaan dan tidak lupa gosip-gosip artis hollywood yang sedang hot tahun ini. Pria yang namanya naruto ramah juga ternyata. Pantas saja dia punya banyak teman di Negara amerika. Aku juga melihat sasuke banyak berbicara masalah tentang kakaknya yang ada di jerman dan perjuangan dia berteman dengan naruto. Tidak aku sangka sasuke hatinya bisa hangat juga. Ya, Terkadang kala hati orang yang beku bisa di cairkan dengan perbincangan hangat bersama teman-temannya.

"Nah, Ini dia rumahku."kataku sambil melirik kearah rumah paman.

"Oh.. Ini rumahmu, Mewah juga. Kapan-kapan nanti kami mampir deh."kata naruto dengan cengiran yang lebar. Sasuke langsung membekap mulut dia dan tersenyum tipis kearahku. Aku hanya bisa menahan ketawa melihat tingkah laku mereka. Setelah aku turun dari mobil mereka, Paman sudah menanti kedatanganku sambil melipat kedua tangan kedepan dadanya. Sasuke mulai memutar balikan mobilnya. Dan aku melihat naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku. Aku ikutan melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sasuke melajukan mobil miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Sakura, Abis darimana aja kamu? Udah jam berapa sekarang?"kata paman sasori. Tumben peduli, Biasanya dia masa bodo terhadap kegiatanku.

"Tadi aku habis dijegat sama 2 orang asing dan mereka menolong aku. Emang kenapa? Hm,tumben peduli sama aku."kataku dengan nada mengejek. Paman Sasori terdiam sambil menutup pintu.

**End Sakura POV**

Di tempat yang berbeda, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sedang diskusi didalam mobilnya.

"Oh, Jadi itu orangnya. Bagus sasuke kita dapat alamat rumahnya. Selanjutnya kita datang ke club malamnya dia."kata naruto tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Hn, Aku juga tidak sabar mendengarkan pengakuan dari sakura dan menuntaskan satu masalah yang belum kelar selama ini."kata sasuke sambil meremas foto yang dia pegang.

'Aku bisa merasakan kamu menyukai dia, Sasuke.'kata batin naruto sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa?"kata sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

**BTC**

**Note:**

**Huaaa..ceritanya semakin panjang dan masalah sakura semakin lama semakin ? masih tetap dicerita aku ya. ini cerita udah kedua kalinya aku rombak. Maafin kalo masih kesalahan EYD, Tanda baca dan sebagainya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:General dan Mystery**

**All By Myself**

Sasuke x sakura

Warning:AU,IC,Beta fic,bahasanya baku.

***oooo***

**Jadi Ini Yang Direncanain Paman**

Ketika sang fajar sudah berada ditengah saat itulah salju berjatuhan dengan deras. Butir-butir putih yang beku itu melayang-layang dan menghampar di jalanan. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan matanya seperti permata hijau sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Selimutnya masih tetap setia melingkari tubuhnya yang mungil. Saat dia mau membalikan tubuhnya, Matanya sudah terbuka sedikit. Sesekali dia menguap dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah mencuci mukanya, Dia mengambil secangkir coffee caramel yang hangat. Dia tengak sekali minuman itu.

"Sakura."kata seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya, Paman sasori?"kata sakura. Cangkir itu masih melekat ditangannya.

"nanti malem kamu pakai pakaian ini dan cepat kamu kedalam kamar. Cocok apa tidak jika pakaian ini melekat ditubuhmu."kata paman sasori sambil menyodorkan sebuah baju mini dress berwarna silver. Sakura pun menaruh cangkir diatas meja lalu mengambil dress silver itu. Dahinya sakura pun berkedut. Dia heran kenapa pamannya mengasih dress itu kepada dia. Lalu dia pergi kedalam kamar untuk mencoba dress itu.

"Pas, Ini sangat pas. Kenapa nanti malam aku harus memakai dress semini ini?"kata sakura. Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa-apa tujuan dari pamannya dia harus memakai dress ini. lagian pula biasanya dia hanya memakai hotpans sama tank top dan terkadang dia harus memakai bra dan rok mini. Sakura pun tidak berlama-lama didalam kamar, Akhirnya dia keluar memakai dress yang bawahanya 10 cm diatas lutut.

"Paman, Apakah.."kata-kata sakura pun putus, Dia mendengarkan pembicaraan pamannya ditelepon dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Ya, Aku akan mengelar pesta besar-besaran pada mala mini untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita. Hahaha, Tenang aja pain. Akan kuhadirin semua para gadis-gadisku di club pada malam ini dan kamu pun bisa memilih mana yang kamu mau. Oh, Maafkan aku. Aku lupa jika kamu sudah memiliki seorang istri. Oh ya, jangan lupa ajak kawan-kawanmu yang penduduk lokal. Ok, Aku tunggu kedatanganmu. Bye._"_ Sasori pun mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan seseorang. Alis sakura bertautan satu sama lain.

'Apa yang direncanakan, Paman? Ok, Aku akan menyelidiknya malem ini'kata batin sakura sambil mengepal tangannya. Sakura menyamperin sasori. Sasori pun _already decided_ dengan pilihan yang dia tentukan.

Waktu pun terus berjalan, Sampai akhirnya malem pun tiba. Salju masih berjatuhan dan dimana semua orang-orang amerika memakai jaket yang tebal dan topi wolnya untuk menghangatin kepala mereka. Begitu hal pula terjadi sama sakura, sakura memakai coat berwarna cokelat dan tidak lupa dengan syalnya yang berwarna merah muda. Sakura mulai masuk kedalam mobilnya sasori dan mereka berangkat menuju suatu tempat.

Setelah sampai di tempat itu, Sakura diberi pesan sama paman sasori untuk cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress pemberian darinya dan sakura melesat pergi dari hadapan pamannya.

Sesampai di ruang tata rias, Sakura menganti pakaiannya dengan dress dan siap-siap untuk tampil di depan para pengunjung.

"Para hadirin sekalian, Aku yang bernama sasori akan membuka pesta di klub pada malam ini. Mari kita membuka pesta besar-besaran dengan menampilkan penari Club pada malam ini. Aku harap kalian semua, Menyukai penampilan mereka. Terima kasih. "perkataan sasori pun berakhir. Dia berjalan menurunin tangga sambil memberi isyarat ke DJ club itu. Sang DJ pun tau disyarat sama sasori. DJ memainkan sebuah musik yang berjudul _Bass down Low. _Para penari Club pun mulai bermunculan. Mereka menari dengan hotnya. Hanya memodalkan latihan dance 5 bulan, Dress, Tiang dan sepatu hak tinggi. Mereka bisa menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Apa lagi para pria hidung belang, Mereka langsung duduk paling depan bahkan ada yang sampai mencolek salah satu penari club. Terlihat wanita berambut merah muda tengah menari dengan gaya erotis. Sesekali dia menari disebuah tiang sambil memasang tampang muka seksi. Beberapa pria itu ada yang tertarik dengan sakura. Mata sakura terbelalak melihat dua orang sedang duduk dekat meja seorang tender salah satu diantara mereka memesan minuman yang telah disediakan.

'Ngapain mereka disini?'kata batin sakura.

Dibeda tempat berbeda terdapat,dua orang yang sedang duduk dekat meja seorang tender. Sosok yang 1 memakai baju jas, Berambut jabrik hitam dan tidak lupa dia selalu setia memakai jam tangan sebelah kanan. Dengan tampang cool-nya dia memerhatikan keseluruhan dan dia mendapatkan seseorang yang dia kenal. Ya, Siapa lagi kalau bukan sakura yang menarik perhatian dia. Pria itu pun mencolek temannya yang berpakaian seperti dia, Hanya saja dia berambut jabrik kuning dan mata berwarna biru. Pria itu menoleh kearah temannya

"Ada apa sasuke?" kata naruto dengan muka memerah. Muka dia merah karena efek terlalu banyak minum. Dan tidak lupa gelas cantik berisi setengah minuman tequila masih dipegang dia.

"Lihatlah naruto, Itu bukannya sakura?"kata sasuke menunjuk penari club rambut berwarna merah muda. Naruto yang sedang minum,

byurrr...

tequila langsung keluar semua dari mulutnya.

"Hah? Itu sakura? Kenapa dia disini? Jangan-jangan dia kerja disini lagi? Wah, Info baru. Kita secepatnya menuntasin semua ini."kata naruto. Dia menyeka tequila yang masih sisa dimulutnya.

"Cih, Kalau kaget tidak usah pakai nyembur juga. Ini menjijikan!"kata sasuke menggeluarkan selembar tissue lalu mengelap mukanya. Seperti biasa naruto hanya memamerkan beberapa deretan giginya saja.

"Ya, Kamu benar naruto. Kita harus menanyakan langsung kepada dia."kata sasuke dengan muka keseriusan.

"Tolong 1 gelas tequila buatku. Kamu mau pesan minuman tidak? Mau pesan apa? Hm,ngomong-ngomong sakura seksi Pada malam ini."kata naruto sambil melirik sakura. matanya tertuju pada sakura yang masih menari diatas panggung. Sasuke mendengar itu, Tiba-tiba mengeprak meja tendernya dengan keras. Sampai beberapa orang memperhatikan dia.

"white rum."kata sasuke dengan nada kesal. Tendernya langsung menyerahkan segelas white rum dan tequila kepada sasuke dan naruto. Sasuke menenggak habis minumannya. Naruto dari tadi ngelihatin tingkah sasuke. Tiba-tiba suara gelak ketawa naruto pun terdengar. Sasuke masang mata _death evil_ kearah dia. Baru saja naruto memegang gelasnya, Sasuke langsung menarik belakang kerah bajunya naruto dan gelasnya pun pecah berhamburan.

DJ pun mengakhiri lagunya, Para penari club turun dari panggung dan menuju ke ruang tata rias. Pada saat setengah jalan. Kaki mereka pun terhenti dan melirik ke belakang. Ya, Sasori memanggil mereka, Dia menyuruh jangan ke ruang tata rias dulu malah harus menjamu semua tamu. Mereka mengangguk dan mengikuti sasori dari belakang. Sesampai didepan panggung, Mereka disuruh berjajar kesamping.

"Hai, Semuanya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Gadis yang mana ingin kalian pilih di antara mereka semua?"sasori pun mulai mengobrol sama orang asing dan teman-teman mereka. Orang asing itu pun mengajak ngobrol sasori bahkan langsung memesan salah satu gadis itu.

"Sasori"salah seorang mencolek pundak dia. Sasori menoleh kearah dia dan langsung memeluk dia.

"Astaga! Deidara, Bagaimana kabarmu? Sifatmu tidak berubah dari dulu. Hanya saja, Tampilanmu tampak sedikit berubah"kata sasori melepaskan pelukannya.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang. Ya, aku tidak akan mengubah sikap aku. Benarkah? Hahaha kamu juga sama. Kamu tidak akan mengubah sikap dan penampilan, Kamu masih tetap yang pertama. Wajahmu masih lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menebak usia kamu 35, Huh?"kata deidara sambil mencubit kedua pipinya sasori.

"Ya, Benar dugaanmu. Kamu juga masih mengingat usia aku juga. Bagaimana situasi di Belanda? Oh ya, Pacar atau istri Kamu kemana? Mengapa tidak terlihat?"kata sasori menanyakan keadaannya. dia mengelirik kesana kemari. Mendengar itu,mukanya deidara langsung berubah menjadi lesu.

"Orang-orang di sana sangat sopan dan ramah. Jadi, Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan negara itu. Aku datang ke sini karena kakuzu mengundangku. Bagaimana dengan bisnis? Masih berjalan dengan lancar? Ya, seperti yang Kamu lihat. Aku dan istri saya telah lama bercerai. Aku juga tidak melihat istri atau pacarmu. Dimana mereka? Oh, Berapa banyak gadis yang kamu miliki? Aku pilih Gadis mata biru dan rambut pirang? Aku akan menyewa gadis ini untuk semalam dan aku akan membayar tunai .hahaha" kata deidara diselipin dengan candaan khusus darinya.

"Istri aku sudah lama meninggal dan aku tinggal di sini sendirian. Aku tidak Mempunyai anak dari istri pertama. Ya, Bisnis geng Akatsuki berjalan lancar. Aku juga punya usaha kecil-kecilan seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang. Gadis ini? Ya, Kamu harus menyewa dengan harga cukup mahal. Karena dia adalah seorang gadis lokal dari negara ini dan kamu dapat menyewa salah satu kamar di klub ini"kata sasori dengan cengiran yang nakal.

"Aku memilih gadis ini karena dia sangat mirip dengan mantan istriku hanya bahwa istri aku tidak berponi dan mata hitam. berapa harganya? Kamu sebutkan saja nominalnya akan aku bayar, Kawan. Aku masih dianggap anggota geng Akatsuki, Kan? " kata deidara sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya yang tebal.

"Sudah kuduga, Pasti kamu masih memikirkannya. Semua geng Akatsuki masih aku anggap. Kamu bayar gadis ini dengan harga.."kata sasori terputus. Lalu dia membisikan ke telinganya deidara.

"Apa?! Kamu ingin memeras uangku?! Ok, kali ini aku membayar dengan harga yang jauh dari dugaanku. Dimana kunci kamarnya?"kata deidara menyerahkan 1000 dollar kepada sasori. Sasori mengeluarkan senyuman _evil_nya kepada deidara. Lalu deidara memukul kepalanya sasori. Sasori meringgis kesakitan sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar kepada deidara.

'Oh, Jadi ini rencana paman. Pantesan aja disuruh pakai-pakaian begini.'kata batin sakura. Sakura memisahin diri dari para penari club lainnya.

"Semua geng Akatsuki mari kita bersulang atas keberhasilan Usaha yang kita jalani."kata sasori mengacungkan segelas sake ditangannya. Otomatis semua gang akatsuki ikutan bergabung dan satu sama lain saling bersulang.

Ditempat yang sama,sasuke dan naruto satu sama lain memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sudah dapat fotonya, Sasuke?"kata naruto sambil mencatat sesuatu dibukunya. Sasuke disaat itu hanya mengangguk dan mengecek kembali foto yang sudah di jepret hari ini.

"Dasar, Sudah tua bangka bukannya pada taubat malah sebaliknya."kata naruto lagi sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya.

"Hn, Nanti aku cetak ini foto. Sudah dapat hasil rekamannya?"kata sasuke sesekali mengerling kearah naruto.

"Yeah, Kau lihat ini."kata naruto sambil memamerkan hasil kerja kerasnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengancungkan jempolnya.

**TBC**

**Note:**

**Fiuh, Akhirnya sudah selesai juga chapter ini. Ini lagi segala naruto dan sasuke nyempil mulu. Apa sih pekerjaan naruto dan sasuke sebenarnya? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya. Huuuu *author,dilempar sandal bakiak* maaf,kalau karangannya banyak kata yang salah dan kurang asik ceritanya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:General dan Mystery**

**All By Myself**

Sasuke x sakura

Warning:AU,IC,Beta fic,bahasanya baku.

***oooo* **

**Mengigat Masa Lalu**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3.50 PM. Tanpa ada embusan angin, Salju pun masih turun dengan derasnya. Tanganku mengusap jendela yang berembun dan aku membuat lingkaran selebar wajahku. Dingin, Kata itulah yang mebuat badanku menggigil karena hawa dingin yang memuncak. Aku membalikan badan dan mendekati tungku perapian. Hah, Badanku kini telah aku menggosok-gosokkan tanganku. Aku kembali teringat kejadian semalam, Dimana paman menjual para penari striptis kepada pria hidung belang. Untung saja aku langsung cepat pulang. Kalau saja tidak, Mungkin aku tidak tahu seperti apa nasibku dimasa depan. Tidak aku sangka, Paman bisa sekejam itu. Aku suka paman yang dulu, Dimana dia tidak mengenal dunia gemerlap. Semua ini bermula dari papa, Coba papa tidak menceraikan mama, Mungkin hidupku tidak terluntang-lantung seperti ini.

perceraian itu terjadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Dimana aku kelas 3 SMP dan pada saat itu aku mendapatkan beasiswa. Dimana aku bisa melanjutkan sekolah SMA di amerika selama 2 tahun tanpa mengeluarkan biaya sama sekali. Perasaanku saaat itu sangat senang dan mengharukan. Tidak aku sangka, Aku bisa menginjak tanah kelahiran mama dan negara yang aku favorite sejak dari kelas 1 SMP. Saat aku meberitahu ke orang tua, Aku mendengar adu mulut antara papa dan mama.

"Kamu menceraikan aku demi pekerjaan itu? Dimana otak kamu, Hah! Bagaimana dengan sakura?! Sakura pasti akan membencimu jika sikap egoismu terlalu tinggi! Kamu tidak ingat, Kita sudah merawat sakura dari kecil sampai sekarang. Saat ini dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan pintar.."kata mebuki terputus. Ya, Papa langsung menyela percakapan mama.

"Aku melakukan ini demi keluarga kita, Aku tidak mau kamu dan sakura terbunuh hanya gara-gara aku. Iya, Aku tahu. Aku sudah memikirkan ini dan menanggung resiko yang besar. Aku tidak peduli dengan sakura akan membenciku ataupun bagaimana. Dalam pikiranku sekarang, Kamu dan sakura selamat. Sekarang kamu dan sakura pergi dari tempat ini atau kamu pergi ke amerika. Aku akan membiayain semua hidupmu"kata kizashi sambil memberes-bereskan baju kami. Mama hanya menangis dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tanpa papa suruh, Aku dan mama akan pergi ke amerika sekarang! Lihat, Aku mendapatkan beasiswa gratis selama 2 tahun sekolah disana dan benar perkataan mama, Bahwa aku membenci papa!"kataku sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Papa dan mama kaget mendengar perkataanku. Papa mendekatiku dan langsung menggelus kepalaku. Dulu waktu aku kecil papa selalu menuruti apa yang aku mau jika aku nangis ataupun marah,papa _always_ yang namanya menggelus kepala. Aku langsung tepis tangannya dari kepalaku dan langsung mengambil tas yang dirapihkan papa. Aku dan mama langsung pergi ke cerita yang dulu aku alami. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tau apa pekerjaan papa. Waktu SD aku tau pekerjaan papa, Tapi semenjak dia dipecat papa merahasiakan pekerjaannya. Hah, Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, Keluargaku tidak akan seburuk ini.

Ya, Tuhan tolonglah beri hamba kekuatan untuk menghadapi kejadian seperti ini. Aku mengerling foto yang terpajang di atas tungku perapian. Aku mengambil foto itu, Dalam foto itu terdapat 3 orang yang dimana ada aku masih kecil di gendong mama dan tanganku menggenggam jari telunjuk papa. Butiran hangat lansung keluar dari ujung mataku. Ya, Aku menangis mengigat kejadian yang dulu. Aku membasahin bingkai foto yang aku pegang.

Duakkk... aku mendegar suara pintu dibanting.

Aku langsung menghapus air mataku, Menaruh bingkai foto ke asalnya dan cepat-cepat ingin melihat siapa yang membanting pintu itu. Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat paman dalam keadaan mabuk dia membawa 2 wanita kedalam rumahnya. Ya, 2 wanita itu duduk disamping kanan dan kiri paman dan aku mengenali mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan ino dan Karin. Mereka mengetahui keberadaanku sekarang.

"Sakura, Kenapa tadi malam kamu pulang duluan, Hah?! Kamu tidak mengerti sopan santun dalam hal ada kedatangan tamu! Dasar, Anak tidak tau mengerti keinginan paman!"kata sasori layaknya kaya orang mabuk. Dia langsung mendekati aku. Aku belum sempat berbicara, Paman langsung menampar pipiku. Aku langsung memegang pipiku. Paman menampar aku? Tidak aku sangka paman bisa melakukan pada keponakannya sendiri. Ino dan Karin syok melihat aku ditampar sama paman sendiri.

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan sakura? Adakah yang sakit? Sini biar aku yang mengobatimu."kata ino memperhatikan keadaanku. Tangan ino mulai menggelus pipiku yang merah. Aku langsung mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hey ino, Kenapa kamu peduliin dia? Sudah biarkan dia dalam keadaan seperti itu! Aku sudah muak dengannya. Sakura, Sekarang kamu keluar dari rumahku! Dan ambil ini!"kata sasori sambil melempar beberapa lembar uang dan baju-bajuku. Aku melirik sinis ke arahnya Lalu aku memungguti barang-barang yang dilempar oleh paman. sttttt.. Karin memanggilku dengan pakai isyarat.

Terus dia menulis nomer telepon dia dan berisi pesan**, Jika kamu memerlukan tempat datang saja ke rumahku. **

Aku ambil ponselku dan mencatat nomer telepon dia. Setelah memberes-bereskan semuanya,aku pergi dari hadapannya. Aku tidak tau harus berjalan ke arah mana. Di Negara ini tidak ada yang aku kenal. Sasuke dan naruto? Ah, Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Sakura, Sekarang hidup emang benar-benar kaya gembel. Ya, Benar-benar gembel.

Kruk…kruk…

cacingku udah mulai demo. Perutku dari tadi minta asumsi makanan. Oh iya, Dari tadi siang aku belum makan. Patesan saja bunyi terus. Sesekali aku menngecek uang yang dikasih paman. aku dikasih, hanya cukup untuk 3 kali makan. Yasudah lah, Aku akan mencari restoran yang murah. Pas sampai didepan toko roti,mataku melirik roti-roti yang sudah dihidangkan sekalian aku melihat harga roti yang paling pas untuk dompetku yang menipis. Ok, Aku putuskan memilih roti gandum yang harganya paling murah disitu. Aku baru saja makan sekali gigitan, Seseorang mencolek tubuhku. Pas aku lihat, Sesosok wanita berambut hitam pekat dan mata berwarna lavender.

_'__Hinata'_kataku dalam hati. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengajakku makan disebuah kedai bistik.

"Aku pesan bistik 2 porsi dan 2 ice tea. Aku yang akan bayar sakura. Kamu sudah mendengar kabar tentang gaara? Kudengar, Gaara meninggal karena overdosis. Gara-gara dia berlebihan memakai heroin dan polisi menemukan dia tidak bernyawa saat berpesta bersama teman temannya. Polisi juga menduga bahwa gaara bekerja sama dengan geng akatsuki dalam hal bidang narkotika."kata hinata. Aku syok mendengar itu. Tidak aku sangka, Mantan kekasihku kini meninggal memakai benda haram tersebut. Tunggu dulu, Bekerja sama dengan akatsuki geng? Astaga, Berarti gaara bekerja sama paman sasori berarti.

"Hello, Sakura. Kamu dengar perkataan aku tidak? Dan kamu tau tidak berita tentang gaara?"kata hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan mukaku. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

"aku tidak mendengar berita tentangnya"jawab aku dengan singkatnya. Pelayan pria membawa dua piring bistik dan dua gelas ice kami terhenti oleh pelayan pria.

"Hah, Kirain kamu tau semua berita ini, Tau-taunya tidak. Kamu dulu kan mantannya dia, Kenapa aku duluan yang tau duluan beritanya. Heran aku."perkataan hinata berlanjut. Hinata menyeruput ice teanya hingga setengah lalu dia memakan bistiknya. Dulunya hinata seorang gadis kutu buku dan culun. Waktu itu geng aku selalu membully dia terus. Dari mulai mengerjain dia di toilet, Masukin kodok kedalam bekal makanannya sampai mempermalukan dia didepan anak-anak sekelas. Tapi dia sekarang cantik dan selalu _up to date_ untuk berita yang terpenting bagi dia. Benar-benar perubahan yang sangat pesat. Aku kembali memotong daging bistik lalu menyuapkan kembali ke mulutku.

_But when it's going to be ok __I'm cruisin' on a train I've got to fear no holiday Fear is where I'm in _

suara handphone hinata pun berdering. Hinata minta maaf kepadaku, Bahwa dia harus menjawab telepon dari suaminya dan dia permisi sebentar untuk menjawabnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudia, Hinata kembali duduk di hadapanku. Dia menceritakan tentang keadaan suaminya susah menjaga buah hati mereka yang masih kecil. Hah, Betapa bahagianya keluarga kecil mereka. Andai saja aku menikah dan memiliki buah hati dari suamiku. Sungguh, Sangat hangat suasana didalam rumah.

"Sakura, Kapan-kapan keluarga uzumaki akan mengunjungi kerumahmu dan anak-anak kita saling bermain bersama. Bagaimana? Uhhh, Pasti sangat lucu jika mereka berebutan mainan."perkataan hinata menusuk jantungku. Aku menunduk lesu Mendengar perkataan dia yang tadi. Ya, Mungkin Dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaanku sekarang.

"Eh? Sakura kenapa? Maaf perkataanku terlalu menyinggung. Hm maaf, Kenapa kamu bawa tas sebesar itu. Apakah kamu.."perkataan hinata terputus. Aku langsung menyambar pertanyaannya.

"Ya, Tidak apa. Mungkin aku lebih pantas mendapatkan pertanyaanmu. Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan baru."kataku berdusta. Maafkan aku hinata, Kalo aku tidak menceritakan sebenarnya. Aku sudah menduga, Bahwa hinata istri sahnya naruto uzumaki. Siapa sih keluarga uzumaki selain dia. Ada sih, Palingan Karin. Iya kali wanita sama wanita nikah. Itu sangat mustahil bagi orang normal.

"Oh ya, aku mempunyai sebuah restoran sushi dan kamu bisa bekerja disana sampai beberapa waktu kedepan. Kamu mau terima tawaranku?"kata hinata dengan senyum tulus. Bekerja direstorannya hinata? Wow ini keajaiban yang sungguh luar biasa. Tapi apakah ini beneran? Aku takutnya waktu kejadian di paman terjadi. Ah, Tidak mungkin hinata sejahat itu kepadaku.

"Baiklah aku menerimanya dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Karena kamu telah menawarkan pekerjaan ini. Oh ya, Maafin aku dengan kejadian diwaktu dulu."kataku memasang muka bersalah.

"kejadian lalu biarkan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Iya, Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Aku tidak punya dendam denganmu. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang karena naruto-kun sudah sms aku 2 kali."kata hinata lalu tersenyum kepadaku. Aku menahan tangis dan tidak menyangka orang yang selama ini aku jahati berhati tulus. aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku biar hinata tidak curiga kepadaku. Hinata membayar dan memberikan aku sebuah kartu nama restoran milik dia. Lalu kami pergi meninggalkan kedai. Aku harus kemana hari ini? Langkah kakiku tidak berhenti berjalan tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas. Oh iya, Pikiranku tertuju pada karin. Kuambil ponselku dalam tas dan mencari kontak dia. Pas aku menelepon Karin, Ternyata pulsaku habis. Sialan, Aku harus mencari bantuan kemana lagi? Baiklah sakura, Kamu berjalan terus. setengah jalan sudah kutempuh dan tidak menemukan tempat gratis untukku. Tiba-tiba kepalaku menjadi sakit. Aku terpaksa berhenti di emperan jalan. Tapi ini kepala sakitnya tambah jadi dan Badanku rasanya ringan sekali. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan pandangku semuanya berubah menjadi warna putih. Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang dan menahan badanku. Dan aku tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi padaku.

**TBC **

**note: **

**sebenarnya apa sih pekerjaan bapaknya sakura? Hm, Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya *author di lempar bungan kemenyan***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:General dan Mystery**

**All By Myself**

Sasuke x sakura

Warning:AU,IC,Beta fic,bahasanya baku.

***oooo***

**Pengakuan Yang Sebenarnya**

Mataku mulai terbuka sedikit. Ya, Aku telah pingsan dan kini aku mulai sadarkan diri. Aku melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Aku melihat banyak tempelan poster band rock yang ukuran jumbo di kamar ini serta ada playstation di depan ranjang dan tidak lupa lemari kaca yang berisikan hiasan boneka dari berbagai anime jepang. Tunggu dulu, Aku pasti ada dikamar laki-laki. Kalau perempuan mustahil banget kalau kamarnya berisi koleksi seperti ini.

"Oh, Kamu sudah siuman ya? Tadi kamu pingsan dan aku bawa kan kamu ke kamar ini. kata dokter kamu mengalami anemia karena itulah kamu pingsan secara mendadak. Hm, Keberadaan kamu sekarang di kamar sasuke."kata seseorang mulai muncul dari bilik pintu. Aku melihat seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat tidak lupa di kuncir kuda serta memilik garis dikedua pipinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan itachi uchiha atau itachi-sensei. Bentar deh, Itachi-sensei? Astaga, Aku tidak menyadar bahwa aku ketemu mantan kekasihku. Eh, Bukan mantan kekasih deh tapi mantan terindah. Dulunya, Dia cinta pertamaku tapi sekarang bukan apa-apa lagi. Waktu dulu dia guru di sekolahku, Pas waktu itu aku masih duduk dibangku menegah atas. Banyak siswi yang menyukai dia dan banyak yang bilang dia itu cool, Ganteng dan berkharisma, Aku juga mengakuinya juga. Gatau ada getaran cinta atau apalah, Membuat diriku suka padanya dan dia menyukaiku juga. Semenjak dari situ lah aku berstatus hubungan pacaran dengannya. Banyak yang sudah tau bahwa kami pacaran. Dulu kan aku cukup terkenal di SMA dan penyebab itulah menyebarkan kabar manis bagiku dan itachi-sensei. Itachi-sensei sangat baik dan selalu melindungi diriku. Maka itulah aku betah dan nyaman sama dia. dalam seumur hidupku, aku baru menemukan kekasih yang paling the best. Dari sinilah dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi hubungan kami kandas ditengah jalan di karena kan dia harus melanjutkan kuliahnya. Begitulah jalan cerita hubunganku dengannya. Aduh, Jadi _flashback_ kan.

"Sekarang kamu makan ini dan minum obat ini. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Sekalian kita tungguin sasuke pulang dari kerjanya."kata itachi sambil menyuapku dan memberikan aku obat yang diberi dokter.

_Great.._ Kamu membuat diriku munculkan semburat merah, Itachi-sensei. Sikap dia belum berubah, Masih tetap yang dulu. Ih, Apaan sih sakura. Jangan mengulangi masa lalu, Sakura. Setelah selesai makan, Dia keluar dari kamar. Hah, Aku tidak tahan lagi. Rasanya aku ingin memulai lagi dari awal dan menjalani hubungan pacaran dengannya. _Please_ deh sakura, Dirimu itu perempuan jadi harus jaga _image_.

Ceklik.. suara pintu kamar terbuka,

Seseorang ada yang masuk. Semoga yang masuk itachi-senpai. Setelah orang itu masuk, Aku melihat fisiknya rambutnya jabrik kebelakang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan tidak lupa dia membawa tas kerjanya. Ternyata aku orang yang harapin bukan itachi-sensei. Ya, Dia namanya uchiha sasuke. Mata hitamnya membulat besar setelah melihat aku berada di kamarnya.

"Heh, Ngapain kamu disini?! Kamu masuk dan tidur tanpa seijin aku! Dan kenapa kamu bisa masuk kedalam rumah ini?! Kamu mau mencuri ya? Aku tidak menyangka.."kata sasuke terputus.

"Aku yang membawanya dia kesini adikku. Tadi itu dia pingsan. Kamu sementara tidur dikamar bawah bersamaku sampai dia benar-benar pulih"kata itachi memotong pembicaraan dia. Sasuke langsung kaget melihat keberadaan itachi di depan pintu. Ya, Yang kulihat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tampang keseriusannya. _My goodness_, Itachi-sensei kaya seorang malaikat turun kebumi. Sakura, Kamu tidak salah pilih orang. Dia sangat pas untukmu.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, Kamu kok udah pulang dari jerman dan bisa masuk kedalam rumah ini? Padahal aku sudah bawa kuncinya. Terus hubungan kalian apa? Sampai kamu membela dia?"kata sasuke memamerkan sebuah kunci. Dia menaikan alis sebelah kanannya. Bagus sasuke, Kamu mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatku mati kutu. Aku melirik kearah itachi-sensei. Tampang dengan tenangnya. Aku heran dengan keluarga uchiha, Mereka dengan tenangnya menjawab. Mungkin saja, Itu tradisi keluarga uchiha.

"Aku pulang ke amerika dari kemarin, Dan aku terpaksa menyewa kamar hotel buat aku semalam. Keesokan harinya pas jam 4.00 PM aku pulang dengan taksi dan menemukan dia pingsan. Dari situlah aku membawanya kesini. Sakura, Murid didikku saat aku ngajar disekolah dia. Aku selalu tau kalau kamu taruh kunci, Sasuke. Lihatlah."kata itachi tersenyum licik ke arahnya sambil memamerkan kunci cadangan yang dia temukan. Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dengan secara terpaksa dia tidur dengan itachi. Ya, Ampun otak itachi-sensei bisa setajam itu. Pantas saja dia ngambil 2 bidang _study_. Yang pertama fisika dan kedua bahasa jepang. Dari situlah aku memanggil dia sensei.

Tapi kenapa itachi-sensei tidak bilang sesungguhnya bahwa aku mantan kekasihnya dia? Apa mungkin dia menyembunyikan status hubungannya denganku? Ah entahlah, Hanya dia dan tuhan saja yang tau. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil handuknya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Itachi-sensei tersenyum tulus kepadaku dan meninggalkan pesan bahwa aku boleh tinggal disini sampai aku benar-benar pulih dan aku cepat mandi. Soalnya mandi di malam hari tidak baik untukku. Pria yang baik. Lalu aku tersenyum balik kepadanya.

Udah segar, Menyapa diriku. Kilauan matahari tidak muncul gara-gara awan siap menaungi sinarnya. Musim salju,sekarang mendingan dibanding hari kemarin. Aku membuka jendela kamar. Saat aku lihat, Sasuke dan itachi-sensei sedang membersihkan salju yang sudah menumpuk dihalaman depan. Aku langsung ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badanku. Setelah mandi aku langsung pakai baju dan coatku setelah itu, Aku turun ke bawah untuk membantu mereka. Aku mulai menyapa mereka dan itachi memperingati aku jangan bangun ditempat tidur. Aku balas perkataan itachi-sensei dengan ketawa dan

**"**Aku sudah membaik dan aku ingin membantu sensei.**_"_****kataku dengan ringannya. Aku mengambil alat-alatnya dan mulai membantu mereka. Selang beberapa menit kemudian**, Halaman rumah keluarga uchiha pun bebas dari tumpukan salju. Tadinya itach-sensei mau memanggil mobil pembersih salju atau memakai alat khusus penyedot salju. Ujung-ujungnya tidak jadi. Kami keluar dari rumah keluarga uchiha untuk melihat keadaan dan kami melihat para anak-anak dan remaja sedang asik menikmati suasana turunnya salju. bahkan ada yang membuat boneka salju. Entah kesambet setan ataupun kepalanya kebentur, Sasuke punya usul bahwa kita disuruh main lempar bola salju. mana ada sih pria se-cool dia main lempar bola salju, Itu sangat mustahil. Akhirnya itachi setuju dengan usulnya sasuke. Tim dibagi dua. Tim yang satu sendiri dan tim yang satu lagi berdua. Itachi-sensei memutuskan dia memilih sendiri dan aku berdua sama sasuke. Aku dan sasuke saling bertatapan dan kami bersemangat untuk mengalahkan itachi-sensei. Sasuke mulai bikin sebuah gundukan buat perlindungan kita dan aku menyiapkan senjata buat hadiah itachi-sensei.

"semuanya siap? 1..2..3.."kata itachi sambil melemparkan bola salju kearah kami dan kami pun membalasnya. Selang beberapa jam kemudian, Kami mengakhiri perang bola salju. Peperangan ini tidak ada yang menanggin. Gimana mau menang, Kita satu sama lain saling bersebunyi di balik gundukan. Waktu selesai peperangan Itachi sempat iseng dan ingin menimpuk aku tapi sasuke dengan gesitnya menghalangi diriku dan akhirnya sasuke yang kena timpukan gratis olehnya. Sasuke tidak membalasnya karena dia sudah lelah dan berakhir Kita langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Pas kita masuk kedalam rumah. Kita langsung disambut sama rumah yang berantakan. Hah, Lagi-lagi kita harus kerja untuk merapihkan rumah ini. Itachi-sensei, Ya.. Dia lagi yang memutuskan. Dia menyuruh sasuke membersihkan ruang tamu dan sekitarnya, Itachi membersihkan dapur dan sekitarnya sedangkan aku membersihkan lantai atas. Baiklah, Sakura semangat. Aku mulai menyapu ruangan, Mengepel lantai dan membersihkan kaca. Hah, Benar-benar melelahkan. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di lantai kamarnya sasuke.

Saat aku ke arah meja belajar, Aku melihat sebuah buku jatuh dari tempatnya, Aku sempat mengambilnya dan kubuka buku itu. Ini bukan buku tapi album foto, Pikiran aku pun keluar. Mataku tidak percaya bahwa di dalam foto album banyak sekali foto dia dan gaara, Apa hubungan dia sama gaara? Sampai sedekat itu jaraknya. Kubuka lagi halaman berikutnya, Sampai halaman terakhir aku melihat poster jumbo yang dilipat menjadi kecil. Saat aku membukanya disitu terpampang jelas semua anggota band gaara beserta sasukenya memegang gitar listrik. Mulutku terbuka sedikit. Saking aku kagetnya dan tidak percaya bahwa sasuke mempunya hubungan khusus dengannya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar dan melihatku dengan syoknya. Aku menatap dia dengan penuh dengan tanda Tanya. Dia segera mengambil poster beserta album fotonya dari tanganku.

"Ada hubungan apa kamu dengan gaara? Kenapa kamu bisa sedekat itu dengannya?"kataku seolah mengintrograsi dirinya. Sasuke tidak percaya terhadap pertanyaanku, Dia diam sejenak dan akhirnya dia membuka diri kepada aku.

"Baiklah aku akan ceritakan semuanya. Aku di ceritakan sendiri oleh gaara perjalanan bandnya. Bermula pada pemain bass kami meninggal dan kami tidak tau kabar dia lagi. Terus manager kami mencari seorang bass dan ketemu anggota baru yang bernama shikamaru nara. Nah bermula dari sini karir band kami melejit. Kami menciptakan 2 album terbaru dalam jangka waktu 4 tahun. Setelah mencapai kemajuan, Manager kami mengundurkan diri karena dia fokus sama bidang musik jazz. Kami mencari manager lagi dan ketemu sama nagato uzumaki. Kami sih awal-awalnya tidak mengetahui kalau dia seorang anggota gangstar. Dari sini lah band kami mulai mendekati kehancuran."kata sasuke panjang lebar. Lalu dia melanjutkan cerita tentang perjalanan bandnya dia.

"Vokalis, Drummer, Sama bassis menggunakan narkoba. Polisi baru menduganya manager seorang bandar, Drummer sama bassis seorang pemakai sekalian pengedarnya dan ketiganya pun ditangkap sama polisi. Yang aku ingat, Saat kamu putus sama gaara. Naruto mulai mengajakku masuk kedalam sebuah band dan aku juga berprofesi dalam hal bass. Aku diuji dan masuk ke dalam anggota band mereka. Dari sini lah, Aku mengenal gaara sampai aku dekat dengan dia dan keluarganya. Temari juga sempat suka sama aku. Tapi aku anggap dia sebagai kakak tiriku. Dia juga menceritakan masa pacaran denganmu. Katanya dia kamu itu orangnya supel dan pintar. Maka itulah dia mau kamu jadi pacarnya dia. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Gaara meninggal overdosis dan dia juga di incar polisi kalau dia bekerja sama dengan gang akatsuki tapi sayangnya nyawa tidak tertolong."kata sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Dia melihat sebuah foto yang tergambarkan dia dan gaara saling merangkul satu sama lain. Benar, Perkataan hinata. Kalau gaara meninggal karena overdosis dan ini membuat diriku terdiam sambil memikirkan kekejaman paman terhadap semua orang.

"pamanmu namanya sasori haruno, Bukan? Aku sudah tau kalau pamanmu seorang pemimpin gangstar dari geng akatsuki. Semua tingkah seluk-beluk geng akatsuki aku sudah mengetahuinya."kata sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Aku langsung tertegun pada ucapan sasuke.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:General dan Mystery**

**All By Myself**

Sasuke x sakura

Warning:AU,IC,Beta fic,bahasanya baku.

***oooo***

**Jangan Terlalu khawatir, Sasuke**

"I-iya, pamanku namanya sasori haruno. Eh? Kamu tau berita itu dari mana? Paman seorang pemimpin gangstar? Itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke!"jawab sakura tidak percaya. Sakura langsung ngambil coat, Uang, Ponsel dan kartu nama restoran hinata. Setelah mengambil semuanya, Dia langsung pergi dari hadapan sasuke dan Sasuke ngikutin sakura dari belakang.

"Tidak usah di kejar, Sasuke. Dia sikapnya emang begitu. Kamu terlalu cepat menceritakan semua itu, Sasuke." Kata itachi sambil mengelap gelas. Sasuke langsung menoleh dan berhenti mengikuti sakura.

**Sakura Pov**

_'__Apa-apaan ini?! Sasuke mengetahui hal tentang paman. Padahal keponakan sendirinya aja tidak terlalu tau_.'batinku mulai mengoceh. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang di bahas sama orang-orang yang di dekatku. Sakura, Dirimu itu ketinggalan jaman. Dimana orang di dekat kamu sudah mengetahui semua tentang paman sasori dibandingkan dirimu. Aku melirik ke Kanan dan kiri. Ya, Aku ingin mencari telepon coin untuk menelepon seseorang. Ok, ketemu. Aku bergegas menuju telepon coin. Saat berada di depan telepon coin, Aku memasukan beberapa coin dan mulai memencet nomer restorannya hinata. Hanya menunggu 2 menit, Aku langsung di sambut oleh suara salah satu pelayan perempuan.

"Hallo, Bisa berbicara dengan hinata hyuuga? Saya ingin berbicara penting sama dia."kataku dengan sopannya.

"Ya, Saya sendiri. Ini dengan siapa?"jawab hinata dari sebrang. Eh, Aku salah menduga. Ternyata ini suaranya hinata. Ok, Aku sangat beruntung hari. Dimana aku bisa berbicara dengan Hinata tanpa melalui perantara seorang pelayan restoran.

"Aku sakura haruno. Aku ingin menanyakan masalah lowongan kerja. Apakah aku bisa kerja disana? Dan aku bisa bekerja kapan?"kataku. hinata mengatakan bahwa aku boleh bekerja besok pagi dan aku harus datang pagi hari untuk menyerahkan semua surat-surat kelulusan. Aku pergi meninggalkan telepon coin itu saat aku berjalan menuju ke rumah sasuke, Aku bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita.

"Maaf."kata wanita itu dengan singkatnya. Aku mengerling ke arah wanita itu. Kulihat wanita itu, Dia berfisik rambut merah yang panjang dan tidak lupa kacamatanya selalu bertengger di hidungnya. Ya, Itulah Karin uzumaki. Kelihatannya dia sedang kerepotan membawa setumpuk buku dan tasnya selalu menggantung di lengan kanannya. Aku langsung membantu dia membereskan buku-buku yang masih berserakan di tanah.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."kata Karin dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya. Sebelumnya, dia duluan yang telah tau bahwa aku tabrakan dengan dia. Aku senyum balik kearah dia sambil menyerahkan 3 buku yang aku pegang. Saat aku membalikan badan, Karin memegang pundakku dan menyuruhku untuk menemani dia minum. Ya, hitung-hitung buat balas budi karena aku sudah membantu dia. Aku pikir-pikir lumayan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku dan aku langsung menyetujuinya.

Sesampai di depan bar, Kami langsung di sambut tendernya yang ramah. Tender itu menanyakan kami mau mesan minuman apa? Karin langsung menjawab, Dia mengerluarkan ponselnya dan menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Kami datang ke salah satu meja yang berisikan 5 orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan hebohnya.

"Hey, Teman-temanku."sapaan Karin ke 5 orang tersebut. Mereka menyadari kedatangan kami. Dan mereka langsung memeluk Karin satu sama lain. Setelah meluk Karin, Mereka menanyakan aku, Keadaan Karin dan kenapa Karin membawa setumpukan buku. Ya.. Karin hanya menjawab singkat di selipin tawa gelaknya dia. Sang tender pun datang, Dia membawakan sebotol dan 2 gelas minuman. Dia menaruh kedua barang tersebut di meja yang sebelumnya sudah ada beberapa gelas. setelah menaruh keduanya, Sang tendernya pun langsung balik ke tempat asalnya.

"Eh, Bagaimana kita adakan lomba minum. Siapa minum yang paling banyak, Aku akan ngajakin dia jalan-jalan."kata seorang pria berambut perak dan bergigi seperti ikan hiu. Karin dan yang lain pun setuju. Pria itu datang ke meja tender untuk memesan minuman lagi. Selang beberapa menit, Dia dan tender datang membawakan 4 botol sekaligus. Karin langsung menyikut perutku, Memberikan isyarat untuk aku meminumnya. Tanpa basa-basi kuambil gelas itu dan menenggak minumannya hingga setengah. Sesekali aku mengerling ke seluruh ruangan, Aku melihat seorang pria berambut merah. Dia tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani 4 orang pria, 2 orang pria duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya dan 2nya lagi duduk di hadapannya.

'_Paman sasori? Ngapain dia disini?'_kata batinku mulai bertanya-tanya. Paman sasori membawa1 koper berwarna hitam dan temannya membawa seperti dia. Dia mulai membuka kopernya yang berisikan banyak bungkusan serbuk putih di dalamnya dan temannya berisikan sejumlah uang dollar, Yang aku lihat itu nominalnya tidak sedikit. Buat apa uang sebanyak itu? Dan kenapa paman bertukeran koper dengannya? Ini benar-benar mencurigakan. Saat aku ingin berdiri, tangan Karin memegang pergelangan tanganku. Aku melihat dia dalam keadaan mabuk ringan sambil menyodorkan gelasku yang tadi.

"Ayolah sakura. Lihatlah, Botol-botol itu menunggu kita dan kamu jangan pergi dulu sampai semuanya habis."kata Karin. Dalam keadaan mabuk ringan, Dia menuangkan minuman ke gelasku. Aku tadinya sempat menolak, Tapi Karin tetap memaksaku. Entah kenapa perhatian dan pikiranku hanya tertuju pada paman. Sampai-sampai aku mengabaikan Karin. Saat kualihkan pandanganku ternyata paman sudah tidak ada di tempat. Cepat sekali dia. Padahal aku ingin melihat paman lebih dekat lagi. Pandanganku kembali tertuju pada Karin. Disaat itu, Karin sudah dalam keadaan matanya dan mukanya sudah memerah. Ternyata dia masih kuat dalam hal minum. Padahal teman-teman yang sebayan udah pada teler bahkan di antara mereka sudah tertidur diatas meja. Karin menoleh kearahku dan menunjuk ke arah gelas yang masih _full_. Hah, Mau tidak mau harus menuruti permintaan Karin.

**End Sakura Pov**

Pukul sudah menunjukan 7.00 PM dimana sasuke mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Dalam keadaan memakai baju kerjanya dia masih tetap seperti itu. Dia melirik kearah pintu depan, Tetapi orang yang di cariin tidak kunjung datang juga. Perasaan sasuke bercampur aduk. Dia masih tetap khawatir dengan seseorang yang dia tuju.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Sasuke. Dia pasti kembali kok walaupun dalam waktu yang lama."kata itachi menoleh kearah sasuke dengan sekilas. Tangan kirinya memegang _remote televisi. _Itachi menggonta-ganti siara televisinya. Dia mencari channel televisi yang dituju tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya itachi mematikan televisinya dan menuju meja makan. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke, duduk juga di sofa sambil membaca majalah.

"Sasuke, Jika kamu lapar. Ambil saja makanan di atas meja itu. Aku sudah menyediakannya untukmu dan sakura."kata itachi berlalu meninggalkan sasuke sendirian di sofa. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang pas saat itu sosok itachi tidak kelihatan lagi.

'Kemana dirimu, Sakura? Dari tadi siang kamu pergi sampai sekarang kamu belum pulang juga.'kata batin sasuke. Sasuke mulai merasa cemas dengan keadaan sakura di luar sana. Dia berjalan menuju arah jendela utama. Dia ingin melihat keadaan cuaca diluar sana. Ketika dia melihat, keadaan salju masih tetap kaya semula. Tidak ada badai ataupun gumpalan Kristal yang membuat suara kegaduhan diatas gentengnya. Sasuke kembali ke sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sampai akhirnya sasuke tertidur di sofa dan ponselnya jatuh ke lantai.

Tok..tok..tok..

Seseorang mulai mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga uchiha. Sasuke masih belum tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Sedangkan itachi masih di lantai atas. Orang itu kembali mengetuk dengan kerasnya. Tidak ada sautan lagi. Dengan kesalnya orang itu mengedor pintunya, Kali ini itachi mendengar suara gedoran pintu. Dia mulai menuruni anak tangga sambil menyuruh sasuke untuk membukanya tapi yang dia lihat, Adiknya sudah tertidur. Itachi hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang lalu dia ke kamar mengambil selimut untuk sasuke. Selesai menyelimuti sasuke, Itachi membuka pintu depannya. Itachi terkejut melihat sakura dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dia mencium aroma alkohol yang menyenggat keluar dari tubuh sakura.

"Kamu lama banget sih buka pintunya! Tidak tau apa orang lagi capek! Eh, Ada itachi-sensei. Aku abis pulang nih. Tadi diajak Karin minum bareng sama teman-temannya."kata sakura sambil ketawa-tawa tidak jelas. Ya, Itulah efek dari minuman alkohol yang berlebihan. Sakura baru beberapa langkah, Dia mau jatuh. Dengan gesitnya itachi memopang tubuhnya yang mulai lunglai itu. Sakura ngelihatin itachi langsung tersenyum lebar ke arah dia.

"Tidak usah di bantu, Itachi-sensei. Aku bisa sendiri kok."kata sakura langsung melepaskan tangan itachi dari pundak dia. Dia pun melanjutkan jalannya. dia berjalan tidak stabil. Saking tidak stabilnya, Sakura terkadang berjalan memegang tembok atau benda-benda yang dapat dia gapai. Sudah di peringatin sama sakura, Masih aja Itachi tetap mengikuti dia dari belakang. Dalam pikiran itachi, Takutnya sakura terjatuh kembali. Sesampai di dekat ruang tamu, Sakura terjatuh kembali. Ya, Dia jatuh tidak sampai menyentuh lantai. Melainkan, Sasuke menahan tubuh dia. Sasuke telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Sakura langsung mengerling ke arah sasuke.

"Darimana aja? Kamu pulang terlalu malam."kata sasuke sambil melirik kearah jam yang sudah tertempel di dindingnya.

"Hahaha, Tanyakan semua sama itachi-sensei. Oh iya, Tadi siang aku melihat paman sasori yang sedang bertukeran koper dengan 2 orang temannya. Sebelumnya, Aku melihat di dalam koper paman sasori banyak sekali bungkusan serbuk putih dan koper temannya berisikan banyak tumpukan uang dollar."kata sakura yang tiba-tiba pingsan dalam pelukan sasuke. Sasuke mengerti apa perkataan dari sakura. Dia mengendong sakura layaknya putri kerajaan dan menuju ke lantai atas untuk menaruh sakura di atas tempat tidur. Setelah menaruh sakura, Dia turun ke bawah dan bertatapan muka dengan itachi.

"Kita akan menyelidik ini sampai jauh. kita baru mendapatkan info dari sakura. Dan ini akan mempercepat kasus."kata sasuke sambil mencari dokumen yang tersimpan di lacinya. Sasuke sudah ketemu sama dokumennya dan dia memeriksa 1 kasus yang masih tercatat di lembar kertas kerja yang terdapat di dalam dokumennya dan dia menulis kejadian yang telah di ucapkan sama sakura. Itachi dari tadi memperhatikan sasuke sampai sasuke selesai menulis laporannya.

"Bagus itu, Adikku. Aku juga tidak tahan terhadap kejahatan sasori. Dari dulu sasori sudah melakukan tindakan itu. Sampai sekarang aku kasihan sama sakura. Dia tidak tau apa-apa. Malah dia yang kena imbasnya."kata itachi merasa iba terhadap mantan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke menoleh ke arah itachi.

"Bentar, Apa hubungan kamu dengannya? Sampai-sampai kamu ngasih perhatian yang lebih terhadapnya? Tidak mungkin seorang guru ngasih perhatian lebih terhadap anak muridnya apalagi sikap kamu akhir-akhir ini lebih berubah dari biasanya."kata sasuke masang tampang curiga. Kedua alis sasuke saling bertautan, Dia tidak terlalu paham apa yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan sakura.

"Nanti kamu tau sendiri."kata itachi tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia berbalik badan meninggalkan sasuke sendirian. Lagi-lagi sasuke harus menerima tingkah konyol kakaknya. Menurut sasuke, Kakaknya terlihat konyol kalau sikapnya seperti tadi. Sasuke mendengus kesal terhadap kakaknya. Dia kembali melihat dokumen itu, sejenak dia berpikir sebentar. Pikiran dia mulai tertuju pada ponselnya. Sasuke mulai merogoh kantung celananya dan dia menelepon seseorang.

"Hallo, Besok kita ketemuan di tempat seperti biasa. Jam 6.00 AM sudah stand by di tempat."kata sasuke dengan singkat.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5.30 AM dimana sasuke sudah rapih dari biasanya. Sasuke langsung mengambil jasnya, Tidak lupa dengan beberapa lembar kertas kerja yang dia pegang dan langsung pergi dari kediamannya. Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Di dalam perjalanan dia menyetel lagu kesukaannya. Sambil dia melirik ke arah rambu lalulintas. Rambu lalulintas sudah menunjukan warna hijau, Lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanan. 30 menit kemudian, Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki sebuah café. Dia mulai mencari seseorang untuk di temuinya. Akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang dituju. Sasuke berjalan dengan cepatnya menuju kearah meja café yang paling ujung dan duduk di samping seorang pria berambut hitam pekat dan tidak lupa dia selalu dia selalu membawa sebungkus rokok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan asuma sarutobi. Sasuke juga melihat di meja sudah terhidangkan 3 cangkir kopi.

"Sasuke, Ada apa?"kata naruto membuka pembicaraan. Naruto mulai nenyeruput kopinya sedikit. Sasuke menyeruput kopinya, Lalu dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kerja dari hasil analisis dia. Dan dia menceritakan tentang kejadian sakura melihat sasori secara tidak langsung. Sasuke juga menyimpulkan kalau sasori pemimpin gangstar yang paling licik dan paling bejad. Naruto dan asuma melihat lembar kertas kerja, Sasuke. Lalu asuma menggangguk.

"Kerjamu sangat bagus sasuke. Tinggal melacak di beberapa tempat."kata asuma. Tangannya masih memegang kertas kerja Sasuke. Asuma menyempilkan sebatang rokok di mulutnya, Lalu dia menyalakan sebuah korek api dan mulai menghisap rokok. Tidak lupa, Asuma juga menyeruput kopinya hingga habis.

"Pertemuan kita sampai disini dulu. Ayo, Naruto kita harus pergi. Ada urusan penting yang mau di diskusikan sama kamu."sambung asuma sambil berjalan meninggalkan sasuke dan naruto. Tangannya tidak memegang kertas kerja sasuke tapi melainkan memegang kunci mobilnya. Naruto mengerti perkataan asuma dan dia langsung membereskan lembar kertas kerja sasuke. Lalu dia masukin lembaran itu kedalam sebuah Map berwarna merah marun.

"Ini."kata naruto menyerahkan map berwarna merah marun ke sasuke. Naruto mengerluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar semua pesanan. Lalu, Dia berlari mengikuti asuma sedangkan sasuke mengikuti dia dari belakang.

Sesampai di depan café, Asuma melemparkan kunci kearahnya dan juga terselip sebuah surat di antara beberapa anak kunci. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah kiri. Tangannya membuka apa isi dari surat itu. Ternyata isinya berupa alamat rumah seseorang. Sasuke mengerling kearah asuma, Dari kejauhan asuma memberi isyarat mengedip mata sebelah kanan dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, Lalu asuma masuk ke dalam mobil jeepnya.

"Kamu lacak rumah itu dan cari barang bukti. Oh iya, Sakura mulai bekerja di restoran aku pada hari ini juga."kata naruto menyikut sasuke dengan pelan. Sasuke langsung menarik kuping naruto dan dia membisik kan sesuatu ke naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir kuda dan paham apa yang dimaksud darinya.

"Ok, Baiklah. Aku turutin perkataanmu. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Sasuke. Aku yakin kasus ini bisa kelar dan aku tau perasaanmu terhadap sakura."kata naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sasuke. Sasuke melirik sinis ke Naruto yang sedang tahan ketawanya saat melihat ekspresi sasuke.

Tin..tin..tin.. kedengaran suara klakson.

Ya, Asuma mulai tidak sabaran sama sikapnya naruto yang lama. Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mobil asuma. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke mereka dan mulai fokus terhadap kunci yang di kasih asuma.

**TBC**

**Note:**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. sudah mulai kelihatan nih pekerjaan aslinya sasuke dan naruto. Kira-kira rumah siapa yang dilacak oleh sasuke? Dan makasih telah membaca ceritaku. oh ya jangan lupa Reviewnya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:General dan Mystery**

**All By Myself**

Sasuke x sakura

Warning:AU,IC,Beta fic,bahasanya baku.

***oooo***

**Terungkap Semua Misteri**

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Kalau dilihat fisiknya, Rumah itu di _design_ khas amerika hanya saja bentuk rumahnya sederhana. Dia membuka pagar besi yang sudah berkaratan. Walaupun sudah berkaratan, Pagarnya masih kokoh berdiri. Saat keberadaannya di halaman, Dia berpendapat bahwa Rumah itu Kelihatan tidak pernah di urus lagi sama pemiliknya. Buktinya, Halaman rumah itu banyak tanaman liar yang sudah memanjang bahkan ada yang sebagian sudah menjalar di pagar dan beberapa pohon sudah membesar hanya saja dahan pohon itu di tutupin tumpukan salju yang sudah menebal.

Sasuke tidak mau nunggu lama, Dia mulai memasukkan kuncinya dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Keadaan dalam rumahnya malah kelihatan sebaliknya, Kelihatan masih bersih meskipun sudah di tinggal pemiliknya. Sesekali sasuke mengusap jendelanya. Setelah di usap, Debu yang tebal telah membekas di Tangannya. Pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke seluruh ruangan. Ya, Sasuke melihat beberapa perabotan yang sudah usang dan berdebu. Dia juga melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang manis di dinding rumah itu. Sasuke ambil foto itu, Lalu jarinya mengusap debu yang menghalangi foto tersebut. Dia melihat foto yang tergambarkan seorang anak kecil, Kedua tangannya memegang lengan orang tuanya. Tanpa dia sadari, Bibirnya menyungging sebuah senyuman tipis. Satu-persatu bingkai foto sudah dia lihat. Setelah cukup puas, tangannya meraih sebuah kalung liontin yang tersangkut sebenarnya bukan tersangkut melainkan sengaja ditaruh di salah satu bingkai foto. Dia membuka kalung liontin. Di dalamnya terukir tulisan **cinta pertamaku** dan tidak lupa terdapat foto seorang gadis kecil tersenyum manis.

"Manis sekali."ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Lalu dia mengambil dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya. Dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Sampai Mata sasuke berhenti menatap pada sebuah lemari kayu yang terpampang di depan muka dia. Dia mulai berjalan menuju lemari kayu dan Tangannya sudah gatal untuk mengobrak-abrikkan lemari itu. Setelah dicari, Ternyata tidak ada hasilnya. Dia mulai mengerling ke sebuah laci kecil di dekat lemari kayu. Saat tangannya membuka laci, Dia melihat banyak sekali dokumen yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Sasuke mulai membaca setiap dokumen. Satu demi satu dia membaca dokumennya, Tidak ada dokumen yang penting baginya. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat yang telah tertumpuk di antara dokumen itu. Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa kotak ini harus di posisi yang paling bawah. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Akhirnya dia membuka kotak berwarna cokelat. Dahi dia berkedut setelah melihat isinya.

**Sasuke Pov**

'_Kenapa banyak VCD di dalamnya?'_kata batinku mulai bertanya-tanya. Aku mengambil salah satu VCD tersebut. Aku juga melihat tanggal kejadian yang tertera di belakangnya. Aku melirik ke arah DVD-Room, Yang jaraknya dekat denganku. Aku menekan salah satu tombol DVD-Room dan mulai memasukan VCD nya. Aku menonton satu demi satu kejadian yang telah terekam di dalam VCD tersebut. Di mulai dari berhubungan dengan keluarga sampai pekerjaannya. Hah, Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Jika saja bukan sakura, Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Apa?! Kenapa pikiranku melayang ke sakura? Berhenti lah memikirkannya, Sasuke. Fokuskan pada pekerjaanmu.

Yang aku lihat sekarang tinggal 3 VCD yang tersisa. Baiklah, Aku akan melanjutkannya. Aku menonton adegan pembunuhan yang di lakukan 3 orang. Samar-samar aku melihat fisik mereka. Tambah kudekat pandanganku ke layar televise. Aku ingin benar-benar melihat siapa 3 orang itu. Tapi hasilnya tetap buram juga. Aku rasa ini harus dibawa ke kantor dan 2 VCD ini nanti aku nonton kembali di rumah. Aku melirik ke jam tanganku. Jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan tengah hari. Ok, Baiklah aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. tetapi sebelumnya, Aku harus membereskan semuanya. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan rumah ini dalam keadaan berantakan. Aku memasukan satu persatu dokumen ke dalam lemari kayu Dan sekarang tersisa beberapa kertas yang tidak penting bagiku. Ok, Tinggal membuangnya. Setelah membuangnya, Kakiku menendang sesuatu. Wajahku menoleh ke bawah. Aku melihat, Sebuah gumpalan kertas? Aku membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan aku membacanya.

**Aku akan membunuhmu, Madara! **Ya kata-kata itu lah yang tertulis di kertas yang sudah lecek.

''Pasti orang ini pernah terlibat sama madara uchiha dan benda ini sebagai barang bukti yang kuat.''kataku sambil membentuk kembali kertas ini ke bentuk semula. Setelah terbentuk semula, Aku memasukannya ke dalam saku dan pergi dari tempat ini.

**End Sasuke Pov**

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di halaman kantor kepolisian. Dia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam kantor. Matanya mulai terfokus pada salah satu ruangan, Dia berhenti di depan ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalam. Dia melihat 4 orang yang keberadaannya masing-masing berbeda. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah mereka dan kakinya melangkah menuju rekan kerjanya. siapa lagi kalau bukan uzumaki naruto. Ya, Dia melihat temannya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembaran kertas yang berhamparan di atas meja kerjanya. Naruto menyadari kedatangan Sasuke, Buktinya dia melihat tangan Sasuke sudah ada di mejanya. Naruto mendongak kan wajahnya dan melihat sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Sasuke menyodorkan 3 buah VCD dan gumpalan kertas yang dia temukan. Tangan Naruto membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan dahinya berkedut saat dia membacanya.

"Aku menduga, Bahwa Obito pasti punya hubungan dengan Uchiha Madara. Kalau itu benar, Berarti ini akan mempercepat kasus ini. Akhirnya buronan yang selama ini dicari tertangkap juga. kamu sudah tau kan buronan yang selama ini kita cari?"kata naruto melirik ke arah sasuke. Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk, Lalu Naruto mendatangi sebuah ruangan seseorang.

'Terpaksa aku harus menontonnya di kantor.'kata batin Sasuke mulai berbicara. Seperti biasa Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto mengetuk pintunya dan orang itu mempersilakan mereka masuk. Mereka melihat seorang pria berfisik rambut runcing hitam dan tidak lupa jenggot yang menghiasi wajahnya. Mereka menyamperin pria tersebut. Kelihatan dari keadaannya pria tersebut tengah duduk yang menghadap komputer. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengetik dan pandangannya tetap terfokus sama komputer di hadapannya.

"Sasuke sudah melacak tempat tersebut dan dia menemukan barang ini, Kapten"kata naruto menyerahkan semua barang yang di temukan oleh sasuke. Asuma melirik ke arah benda yang di hadapannya. lalu dia berhenti mengetik. Jari-jemarinya sudah menyentuh semua barang yang dihadapannya. Dia membuka gumpalan kertas dan membacanya dengan sekilas.

"Ok, Baiklah aku sekarang mengerti semua permasalahannya…"perkataan Asuma terputus. Ya, Dia meraih telepon kantornya. Dengan gesitnya, Jarinya menekan nomer seseorang yang dituju. Dengan menunggu beberapa menit, Orang yang disebrang sana menjawab panggilan Asuma.

"Halo, Kakashi. Dimana dirimu? Ok, Cepat kamu bawa dia kemari. Kita sudah dapat bukti yang akurat."perkataan Asuma menyudahi percakapannya dengan seorang pria yang bernama kakashi. Naruto dan sasuke satu sama lain saling bertukar pandang. Ya, Mereka tidak mengerti dengan rencana Asuma.

"Sekarang kalian pergi ke tempat ini dan tangkap semua para bandit yang tertera di foto ini."kata asuma seraya menyerahkan semua foto-foto para bandit dan tidak lupa dia menyerahkan selembar kertas note kecil yang tergambarkan sebuah denah lokasi yang dibuat oleh Asuma. Pelipis naruto sudah berkedut sedangkan sasuke hanya menatap datar ke kertas note. Tanpa mengelak perkataan Asuma, Mereka pergi meninggalkan asuma sendirian.

**Skip Time**

Sebuah mobil Porsche 911 carrera S berwarna hijau bergaris warna putih telah terhenti di depan sebuah diskotik. Mereka melirik kembali ke kertas note itu. Kalau di lihat, Mereka sudah meyakinin bahwa dari alamat, Bentuk bangunan, Nama untuk sebuah diskotik dan Nama jalan yang dituju sudah benar-benar mirip yang tertera di kertas note tersebut. Mereka mengangguk satu sama lain dan keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti saat salah satu bodyguard yang menghadang mereka masuk dan satu bodyguard lagi menayakan apa tujuan mereka ketempat ini.

"Kami ini polisi, Jadi tolong Biarkan kami masuk. Kalau kalian tidak membiarkan kami masuk, Akan kubawa kalian ke kantor polisi."Kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah name tag yang masih menggantung di leher naruto. Kedua bodyguard itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Lalu mereka mempersilakan naruto dan Sasuke masuk. Naruto dan sasuke berhasil masuk tanpa berusah payah harus melawan kedua bodyguard tersebut.

Dentuman lagu disko sudah terdengar di kedua kuping mereka Serta banyak orang-orang yang siap bernari ria tanpa dosa bahkan beberapa orang sudah ada yang mabuk untuk menggoda atau menyuruh mereka untuk bernari ria. Otomatis, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak merespon orang-orang tersebut. Padangan mereka mengedar sekelilingnya. Mereka ingin mencari sosok batang hidung yang tergambarkan di beberapa foto yang di berikan oleh Asuma. Sampai akhirnya mata Sasuke menemukan semua sosok tersebut.

"Naruto, Mereka disana."kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk salah satu meja yang paling ujung. Pandangan Naruto mengikuti jari telunjuk sasuke. Lalu dia mengangguk sekilas dan memberi aba-aba untuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Sasuke hanya menuruti perkataannya.

Sesampai di depan meja tersebut. Mereka melihat 4 orang sedang sibuk menggiris serbuk putih sedangkan 2 orang lagi sudah teler menikmati sebuah hidangan yang terlihat jelas di sebuah meja. Mata Hitam pekat sasuke membulat besar. Dia tidak percaya apa yang terhidangkan di sebuah meja tersebut. Sasuke melihat 4 botol minuman berenergi yang sudah kosong dilengkapi dengan sebuah pipa penghisap yang tertancap di keempat botol tersebut. Tidak lupa beberapa pill warna-warni dan sejumput serbuk putih yang masih di meja tersebut.

"Kalian ditangkap! Karena kalian menggunakan narkotika berjenis heroin dan pil ektasi! Kalian tidak bisa mengelak dari kami! Dan kalian bisa menjelaskan semua ini di pengadilan."kata sasuke sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah seseorang pria berambut jabrik hitam nan panjang. Mereka langsung kaget atas kehadiran naruto dan sasuke bahkan dua orang tersebut langsung terbangun dari mimpinya. Sasuke memberikan isyarat kepada naruto, Naruto langsung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa pasang borgol yang siap untuk memborgol kedua tangan mereka.

"Oh… Oh… Oh… Lihatlah tamu tidak diundang datang dengan sendirinya. Bahkan mereka langsung menodongkan senjata secara tiba-tiba."kata seorang pria langsung membekap mulut Naruto. Naruto sepontan kaget atas perlakuan pria itu terhadapnya. Kalau dilihat secara fisiknya pria itu berambut pendek berwarna merah dan mata sayunya berwarna cokelat. Tangan kiri pria tersebut menodongkan pistol tepat ke samping kepalanya Naruto sedangkan tangan kanannya membekap mulut Naruto yang dari tadi ngoceh tidak jelas. Sasuke hanya memandang pria itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Tangan sasuke masih tetap keadaan seperti itu.

"Oh iya, Aku baru ingat. Kamu dan bocah ini pernah nganterin keponakanku pulang kerumah pamannya Dan aku sangat-sangat mengigat cengiran bodoh dari bocah berambut kuning ini. Tapi aku tidak melihat fisikmu, Mungkin dirimu bersembunyi di dalam mobilmu yang keren. Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa kalian adalah segerombolan orang-orang tidak jelas, Yang pekerjaannya hanya menguntit, Menangkap, Menyidang orang-orang yang bersalah. Pada akhirnya orang itu mendekam di dalam penjara atau mati secara tidak sah akibat perbuatan kriminal yang dibuat dirinya sendiri. Hah, Pekerjaan yang sangat-sangat bodoh."kata pria itu tersenyum sinis kearah Sasuke. Pria itu kembali melirik kearah Naruto yang dari tadi berusaha melepaskan diri. Tenaga yang dikeluarkan tidak membawakan hasil sama sekali. Pada akhirnya Naruto berhenti memberontak Dan adegan ini yang membuat pria itu tersenyum kemenangan. Saat tatapannya kembali ke Sasuke, pria itu merasakan sesuatu benda yang dekat dibelakang kepalanya.

"Jangan Terlalu senang dulu, Sasori. Sekarang dirimu beserta teman-temanmu terkepung sama kami! Jadi kamu tidak bisa melakukan apapun."kata seseorang menodongkan pistolnya tepat di belakang kepala sasori dan itu membuat Sasori kaget. dengan tenangnya sasori menghadapkan kepalanya ke sumber orang itu. Ya, Sasori kepengen lihat siapa yang memberanikan diri menodong pistol ke arahnya.

"Hah, Ternyata dirimu Itachi. Aku pasti sudah menduga bahwa kamu akan melindungi adikmu dalam keadaan darurat. Oh, Ternyata dirimu masih bekerja di kepolisian. Tidak aku sangka, mantan rekanku masih memihak pada polisi. Sekarang kamu jangan dekat-dekat atau bocah ini mati ditanganku."kata Sasori semakin mempererat dekapannya. Jarinya mulai memegang pelatuk pistolnya. Tetapi semua perlakuan sasori tidak direspon sama itachi. Malah ini Membuat Mata Itachi semakin memincing dan senyum liciknya berkembang di mulutnya.

"Sayangnya niatmu tidak berjalan dengan lancar, Sasori."kata itachi masih tetap keadaan seperti itu. pas Itachi bilang seperti itu, Muncul 3 orang yang keberadaannya berbeda arah. Tiga orang tersebut menodongkan pistol ke arah kepala Sasori yang arahnya berbeda. satu orang menodongkan pistol di kepala bagian depan dan dua orang lainnya menodongkan pistol di sisi sebelah kanan dan kiri kepalanya Sasori. Sasori langsung kaget dan perlahan dekapannya mulai renggang. Akhirnya Naruto bisa lepas dari dekapan mautnya Sasori. Sasori juga mulai menaruh pistolnya di lantai. Dan mengacungkan kedua tangan ke arah atas. Setelah melihat tingkah Sasori, Itachi pun langsung menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk memasangkan borgol ke sepasang tangannya sasori.

"Terima kasih kak itachi. Untung saja kak itachi datang, Kalau tidak mungkin nasibku ada ditangan sasori."kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba langsung menodongkan pistolnya kearah lain. Dan itu membuat itachi langsung menoleh kemana arah tangan Naruto berhenti. Itachi langsung tertawa kecil, Setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan naruto. Ya, Pistol Naruto langsung menghadap ke seorang pria berambut cepak berwarna perak yang siap kabur dari hadapannya. pria tersebut langsung diam ditempat. Salah satu anggota kepolisian langsung memborgol sepasang tangan pria tersebut.

"Kerja kalian memang bagus. Harus kuakui kemampuan kalian luar biasa. Ayo, Kita langsung ke kantor. Permasalahannya belum cukup disini."kata Itachi menepuk-nepuk pundak sasuke dan berlalu meninggalkan naruto dan sasuke. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan mengikuti Itachi dari belakang.

**Skip **

"Sakura sekarang kamu bisa menceritakan semua kejadian yang dilakukan oleh sasori terhadapmu."kata Sasuke mulai mengajukan pertanyaan ke sakura. Terlihat dari sorot mata, Sakura mulai ketakutan dan binggung terhadap pertanyaan yang diajukan sasuke.

"Kenapa ka-kalian membawa a-aku ketempat se-seperti ini?"perkataan sakura mulai terbata-bata. Di saat seperti ini membuat keringat dinginnya keluar dengan bebasnya.

"sakura tenangkan dirimu. Aku tidak akan mempenjarai dirimu. Aku hanya ingin menayakan tentang sasori. Nanti aku menceritakan semua kejahatan sasori terhadapmu."kata Sasuke mulai mengguncang tubuh mungil sakura dengan pelannya. Sakura hanya diam. Dia menatap mata hitam pekatnya milik sasuke. Kalau di lihat, Pelupuk mata sakura ingin mengeluarkan tetesan air mata. Perlahan sasuke mulai memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang sudah bergetar dan mulai mengelus-elus tubuh mungilnya. Perlahan-lahan Air mata sakura sudah membasahin jas kepolisian milik sasuke. Ya, Sakura menangis terisak-isak. Dia menangis atas meratapin nasib buruk yang menimpa dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai memeluk sasuke dengan eratnya. Saking eratnya, Sakura tidak mau melepaskannya. Terpaksa sasuke harus menunggu sakura berhenti menangis.

"Hey, Kenapa kamu menangis, Hm? Coba kamu ceritakan kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan sama pamanmu."kata sasuke mulai menjarak kan tubuh sakura. Sasuke melihat matanya sakura sudah sebab akibat isak tangisnya. Jari Sasuke mulai mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa di ujung pelupuk matanya. Setelah diusap, Sakura tersenyum ke arah sasuke dan menceritakan semua kejadian dari pertama kali ketemu pamannya, Bekerja di tempat pamannya sampai dia usir sama pamannya sendiri.

"Oh jadi begitu. Sudah sepantasnya pamanmu mendapatkan hukuman mati untuk dirinya beserta semua anggota genk akatsuki. Oh iya, Aku kepingin kamu menonton…"perkataan sasuke terputus. Ya, Kali ini sakura memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ya, Aku sudah menonton VCD itu dan papa mati terbunuh oleh madara uchiha. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini dalang dari semuanya itu bermula dari madara dan diteruskan oleh pamanku sendiri."kata sakura yang mulai membuka mulutnya. Padangan sakura mulai ke bawah. Sakura tidak mau dirinya kedapatan nangis oleh sasuke. Jari-jemari sakura mulai menghapus air mata yang sudah keluar.

"Sekarang, Kamu tidak bisa asal membenci orang dari sikap keegoisannya aja."kata Kakashi yang sedari tadi bungkam akhirnya berbicara juga. Wajah sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah kakashi.

"Ayahmu dulunya seorang dektetif kepolisian. dia juga dektetif yang handal. Saking handalnya, Aksi menguntitnya berhasil sampai tidak ada satu pun tugas terbongkar. Pada akhirnya ayahmu mendapatkan tugas dari asuma. Waktu dulu asuma adalah seorang mayor kepolisian dan ayahmu disuruh melacak keberadaan madara uchiha. Disaat seperti ini, Ayahmu ketahuan identitas aslinya. Dia terus dikejar sama para gerombolan genk akatsuki. Pada akhirnya Ayahmu menyuruh kamu dan ibumu pergi dari jepang di karenakan takut mereka akan membunuh kamu beserta ibumu. Dari sejak itu lah ayahmu sengaja menyembunyikan pekerjaannya dari kamu."kata Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar kejadiaan ayahnya. Sakura diam sejenak, Dia mencerna setiap perkataan kakashi. Akhirnya Sakura hanya tersenyum ke arah kakashi.

"Iya aku mengerti paman Kakashi."jawab sakura. Pada akhirnya, Sakura mendapatkan elusan gratis dari kakashi.

"Hah, Akhirnya selesai juga kasus ini. Mungkin Sasuke kamu bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya kepada sakura."kata Naruto dengan isengnya menyikut tubuh Sasuke. Kali ini semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya Sasuke. Disaat seperti ini Asuma langsung datang secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menyambar tangan Sasuke untuk memegang tangannya sakura.

"Ingat! Ungkapan sejujur mungkin."kata asuma membisikan ke kuping sasuke. Lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya sasuke. Sasuke harus mengalihkan wajahnya dari sakura.

"Sakura… Apakah kamu.."perkataan Sasuke tiba-tiba putus. Sasuke tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Sasuke kembali mengumpulkan semua tenaganya untuk menyatakan sebenarnya.

"Apakah kamu mau menikah denganku?"sambungan Sasuke sambil menelan ludah dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak berani memandang Sakura dikarenakan takutnya dia menolak cinta Sasuke.

"Ya, Aku mau."kata Sakura mengengam tangannya Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan itu, Membuat senyumannya Sasuke terkembang di bibirnya.

**TBC**

**Note:hah, akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya. Aku gak bisa ngejelasin secara detail masalah genknya akatsuki. Gomen sebanyak-banyaknya kalau banyak kekurangan dan ceritanya kurang asik. RnR please?**


End file.
